


Puppy Love

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Mention of Exhibitionism, Nipple Licking, No Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, mention of threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Since you and Otoya were both omegas, there was no point in thinking too hard about it. Helping each other out was natural, in the best way possible.
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at omegaverse cause it's a bit of a personal fantasy of mine. I don't agree with most of the conventional omegaverse worldbuilding so I purposely left it vague. If I write more omegaverse in the future, I may define how I would want the world/society to be. But for now, I don't care too much. It's a PWP lol.
> 
> Made on 08/25/2020 - 09/13/2020.

Otoya loved the way you’d whine when he’d pass his tongue over all the right spots on your neck. The whine itself would barely make it out of your throat, he’d feel it more than hear it. But he knew it would be followed with gasping and squirming so he dropped his hips to keep his prize in place.

It wasn’t often that you shared his bed like this but you were his first choice when he felt lonely. And he was yours. You were in his room this time, on his bed. These sheets have seen more of you than anyone else, most likely, except Otoya himself. Your shoulders rubbed bare, body jerking under Otoya just like he thought it would.

Though neither of you were completely naked, it was close enough. Otoya’s boxers did nothing to hide his erection. Your bra wasn’t going to stay on for much longer, judging by now Otoya was inching his way down to your chest. Absorbing all your slick, your panties were a joke by now. They only served to remind you of how hot Otoya was, whenever he pulled away there would be a rush of cool air between your legs.

So, you strived to keep him close. You tangled your fingers in his hair, making it a red mess. You wrapped your legs around his hips and thrusted your own upwards. He would always lose focus when you did that, it made you grin. He got overwhelmed so easily, a treat for any alpha.

“Soft…” The word came out of Otoya’s mouth mindlessly, his hands squeezed your waist. Nothing was in the way for his fingers to re-acquaint themselves with the curves of your body. They didn’t linger long, your bra still had to come off. Otoya clawed the straps down and it took a combined effort to remove it. Without the material in the way, your breasts were free to be played with.

“You always say that.” There was amusement in your voice before pleasure took it over. Otoya had wasted no time in dipping his head to take one of your nipples into his mouth. The action sent another wave of heat through you, manifesting between your legs. The scent of sex intensified, filling the room. You ground your teeth together, trying to catch any sounds before they escaped. It was a poor attempt.

If you were soft, all breasts, hips, and thighs, then Otoya was the opposite. While you both shared omega status, he was always intent on highlighting your differences. He loved when you ran your hands up his back or down his stomach, feeling the muscle he built up. You could never deny the flare you got deep in your belly when he rolled on top of you, pining you down and holding you there. He didn’t need to be any sort of alpha to do that.

Sparing himself a moment, Otoya released your nipple with a soft pop. “’S true.” He busied himself with the other one, hands groping your breast to make it easier to latch on. His fingers had to dig in more than usual to get a grip against his own spit. “Girls are so soft.” It sounded more like he was talking to himself than you. It was something you were thankful for, the suction from his mouth cut off any chance at you replying. 

Otoya sucked until he was satisfied, leaving your nipples red and puffy. To test their newfound sensitivity, he caught one between two fingers and pinched. Your stuttering gasp and unfocused eyes were evidence of his success. Any attempts to say his name got twisted and warped into moans. When your tongue hung lopsided out of your mouth, Otoya picked up on that too. The kiss was sloppy, all lips and tongue. He swallowed the rest of the noises he squeezed out of you, leaving you both panting.

There was a silent agreement to take a quick break. The sweat had built up enough to be felt by now, acting as a faux lubricant in all of your bent joints. You could feel it in your hairline, at the back of your neck. The fading ache in your breasts was contrasted against the growing ache between your legs. It was a needy, throbbing feeling that made your levels of arousal shoot through the roof.

You took Otoya in, his taste still present in your mouth. His chest was heaving, firm and toned just like the rest of him. If the two of you competed in a contest of strength, the redhead would emerge the victor. Just knowing that made your stomach twist delightfully, your inner instinct satisfied with the man on top of you. 

(But the omega inside of you yearned for the presence of an alpha.)

“We should invite an alpha next time.” You voiced a stray thought, drunk on pleasure. By this point in your play time, you were always feeling pretty brazen. Body buzzing, your mouth hosted whatever thought came into your head. Your nails made themselves known on Otoya’s back, repaying him for the rough play with your breasts. 

The idea was entertained. Otoya hovered over you, observing your face. “To play with us?” Two omegas would keep whoever it was busy, near overwhelmed. After all, one alpha couldn’t fuck both of you at the same time. They would have to get creative or risk spoiling one omega in favour of the other.

“No.” Turning pouty, your bottom lip turned into a sneer. “To watch, no touching allowed.” It was childish, it would be a tease. A testament to the willpower of whoever got invited versus the slippery slope to madness. You’d love to test the limits. 

“Heh, cruel. Get in a fight?” You could only huff at Otoya’s question, letting your nails rake down his back once more. Not enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave lines that, if anyone saw, they’d know exactly how he had gotten them. The adverse reaction was Otoya’s hips jerking forward, slamming against yours. The impact made both of you groan.

You had another proposition. “Maybe they can take pictures.” That was a big maybe. But knowing you, you’d probably shoot your mouth off without being half aware of what it was you were saying. “I bet we could think of some poses.” Much like you were doing now, your rational brain would never agree to a suggestion like that. But your rational brain was never really any fun.

Taking it in stride, Otoya was well used to it. “Show off.” He sounded strained. Bending down, his teeth grazed your neck. It was a playful nip, one you wanted to see if Otoya would commit to taking one step further. You barred your neck, purring and rolling your hips upward. The wet patch on the front of Otoya’s boxers had grown, you had to wonder why.

“Can’t help it.” Pushing your knee up, it pressed against the damp boxers. Inwardly, it made you grin a wicked smirk. “Did you cum already?” You knew Otoya could rile himself up but that was quick, even for him. The more you pressed, the more he hissed. “Maybe we should work on that.”

“A contest, then?” Otoya was already out of breath.

“You’re on.” You were already winning.

It was a relationship of equals. Anything you gave, Otoya gave you back in spades. When his hand groped down your body, you had little doubt of where it was going. The tug on the band of your panties was another clue. You wiggled your hips when his fingers got caught in the material.

“Cute, so cute.” He was back to his mindless rambling but you couldn’t blame him. A pretty set of panties can make men go crazy. “Can I keep these after?” His giddy, boyish voice matched the look in his eyes. And they turned perfectly reasonable men into perverts.

In a second, you wondered what he’d do with them. The cotton panties were presently saturated with slick and sweat, perhaps overly so. They were a mess of hormones, pheromones, and sex. The image of Otoya jerking off with your panties wrapped around his cock sent a rush of desire through you.

Your lips slid into a smile. “Sure.” With that, fingers slipped into the last piece of clothing you had on. His fingers were hot but you were hotter. Catching on your released slick, they lubed up quick. Your breath got caught when Otoya’s fingers rubbed against your slit. Nothing more than a tease, prodding just inside before pulling out. Your brows furrowed, squirming. A gasp forced its way out of you when a soft flick was sent to your clit.

God, did that ever send tingles through you. It was enough to force nearly every other thought out of your mind, the only thing that managed to hang in that increasingly empty mind of yours was how to ensure Otoya’s hand didn’t stop moving. More pressure on your clit, from a slicked-up thumb this time, made you whimper. His thumb didn’t stop, never leaving its target as your legs kicked and back arched.

Your pleasure tickled mind couldn’t keep up the conversation so Otoya picked it back up for you. “This is one of my favourite parts.” He knew how much you craved the dirty talk, it got you going like nothing else. “If you get this wet for my fingers, I wonder how wet you’d get for my cock.” Fucking hell. For a man who wasn’t all too dominant himself, Otoya really knew how to get you to submit. 

His voice tipped deep, dangerous. “Should we test it out?” A snap of his hips pushed a hardened bulge against you, causing a momentary pause in his hand motions. Whether or not he had cum before, he was certainly ready to go now. It would be all too easy to drag his boxers down, push your panties aside, and finally breach you. Deliciously easy. “You want it too, don’t you?” His thumb picked back up, pressing hard.

You weren’t going to last. The sounds coming from your sex were audible, dirty squelches as fingers spread more of your slick around. “Just say the word and I’ll fuck you anytime.” The language was new coming from his mouth but you didn’t want it to stop. As it turned out, Otoya wore sexy pretty fucking well. His ministrations weren’t letting up, pushing you further towards oversensitivity. Fuck, you were putty in his hands. Had Otoya always been so insistent?

When your hips started to chase his movements, when your nails scratched hard down Otoya’s back, that was when his fingers sped up. He listened to how your breathed pitched, how your head shook deliriously from side to side, how your lips were mouthing nonsensical phrases. That was when he buried his face in the side of your neck and bit down.

You called out a strangled version of his name as you came.

The tantalizing sensation of pain made your jaw loosen, eyes flickering. It came when you least expected, the perfect accompaniment to the pleasure of Otoya’s hand. You wouldn’t let his hand pull away just yet. You wanted every last second of bliss that you could get. Clamping your thighs together, you rode out the last dregs of orgasm. 

He had actually bit you, huh? The love bite was sure to spark conversation.

“When you make that kind of face,” pausing over you, red hair fanned out around Otoya’s face, “it’s hard to hold back. I just want to mess you up a bit, you know?” Omega, alpha, those words were of little importance. Otoya was hot and hard and all over you. Panting, you summoned the last of your fading strength to put Otoya in his place.

Hooking a leg around Otoya’s hip, it was easy to flip your positions. You laughed, winded and full of mirth. 

“I could say the same about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, this was more of a fantasy of mine than a proper story idea so hopefully it flows okay. I've had it in my head for a while. I have a major soft spot for Otoya. I mentioned in one of my previous stories that Otoya and Ren are the only ones I would want to cuddle with. This counts as cuddling, right?


End file.
